Always All Ways: Fall’s rhapsody
by Red Vein
Summary: [Yaoi SoraxRiku] It's Sora's sophomore year at high school, and a new student has just entered his life, will Sora win over his crush, or fall face flat and wait for the rain, like always[M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Always All Ways: ****Fall's rhapsody****Chapter 1) ****Heavens Lost Angel****-----------------------**

It was the end of summer; they would be getting back to school, and back to their never ending boredom of a never ending routine. Sora, a peppy kid that loved winter, was looking forward to school. He loved everything about school, for him it didn't feel like a routine, it felt like an adventure. He was going to be a sophmore, making him 15. His friends Kairi and Roxas dreaded school, because Sora was energetic every morning and because being in the same routine every morning was a complete waste of time.

"School is going to start on Monday… how quick the summer left us." Stated Kairi

"I know, it seem like only yesterday summer started." Roxas added as he lay on the grass.

They were at the park looking at the leaves take new shades and colors, and waiting for it to rain. The clouds over head were getting black and dark and they waited for it to spill out over the entire city.

"When is it going to rain." Commanded Sora

"I don't know… I'm not the weather person." Stated Roxas matter of fact like.

"Anyways." Kairi started. "Did any of you get your class schedule for the year?"

Sora shot up with excitement and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, his schedule. "I got mine yesterday." he said as he handed it over to Kairi.

Kairi took it and looked it over. "So you are taking art and music as your electives. I chose music, and digital animation." She stated as she handed it back to the child.

"I still haven't got mine… but I don't care, I hate school." He stated as he braced for a flick to the head, and sure enough he got one.

"How can you say that? School is awesome." Stated Sora as he prepared his fingers for another flick.

He chased Roxas all around the park trying to flick him then suddenly stopped. He felt something hit his cheek, something cold. He looked up and saw it was raining… it was finally raining. Roxas and Kairi when to where Sora was, they looked up and fell back on the floor. They loved the rain, it washed away everything that was bad, and made them feel happy. Every time it rained they would go outside and walk or play, dance or just sit down until it stopped, and every time it did they would get sad and wait for it to rain again.

It was Sunday night and school was starting in a thirteen hours. They were all at Sora house watching movies, playing games, and eating junk food, having one last summer day before school. The movies they were watching were all scary movies, which Sora hated. All the games they played were all fighting games, witch Kairi hated. And all the candy was all chewy, which Roxas hated. They were up till midnight; school would start in seven hours, before they decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes and left Sora's house. Roxas walked Kairi home, and then walked home on his own… it started to rain. He walked slower bathing himself in the tears of the sky, as he knew they were crying for him, and his torture that would be starting tomorrow morning.

BANG BANG BANG!

Roxas awoke quickly as his pleasant dreaming world exploded in hell fire.

BANG BANG BANG!

He heard again. He got of his bead, not bothering to put on pants, walked through the living room, an over his dog. He opened the door and prepared for the worst. Sora was standing there looking at a half naked Roxas.

"You're not even ready!?" asked Sora with an angry tone.

"Well no, you see, your load banging barely woke me up." Roxas answered as he turned around walking to his room and scratching his butt.

Sora ran in his house, took Roxas buy the arm and ran straight to his room. Sora was throwing cloths out of Roxas' closet like a mad man. He finally found something that would suit him, a black shirt with a white over shirt with black little squares at the hems, some dark black pants with beige legging up to the middle of his thighs, and some black and red shoes. Roxas started falling asleep, until Sora flicked him in the forehead. He woke up with a startled look on his face, then remembered what was going on. He looked at the cloths Sora had picked out for him and gave Sora a thank you look before he started taking of his briefs. Sora turned around quickly as a dark blush started to appear on his face.

"Roxas, can't you warn me before you do that!?" asked Sora with a quiver of anger in his voice.

"Why should I warn you, we are both guys." Stated Roxas devilishly as he hugged Sora from behind rubbing up against him.

Sora quickly broke the hug as he felt Roxas' member against his butt. "Hurry up and get changed!" ordered Sora, not turning around, for if he did then Roxas would have thought his face had turned into a tomato.

After Roxas finally changed into his cloths, they walked over to Kairi's house. Roxas had forgotten all about what he did to Sora, mainly due to his fatigue. Sora couldn't help but remember, and every time he did, he would shudder with disgust. It's not that Sora didn't like it, he did like it, he was gay, it's the fact that it was Roxas, he was like a brother. Roxas looked at Sora as he shuddered again.

"Dude, you have to calm down, it was nothing." He stated as he obviously knew why Sora was shaking and trebling every little second.

"Well next time don't rub up against me." Sora said as he let out a big quiver.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh, Sora looked like he was being attacked by ants or something. They reached Kairi's house, and right when they were going to knock on the door, Kairi opened it.

"Oh, you guys are ready? I was going to pop over to your house Roxas, I thought you were still be sleeping." Said Kairi, as she closed the door.

"Well I would be sleeping, if it wasn't for our little friend here." Stated Roxas as he looked at Sora, with sarcastically mad eyes.

Sora shuddered one more time as Kairi looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Kairi into Roxas ear.

He told her what he did, and she looked at Roxas with fake disgust, he's done far worse to Sora then that. They started walking to school with the cold wind, which seemed to come in over night, pushing them along. Sora finally stopped thinking about what Roxas did to him, right when they reached the school. Sora was exited, Kairi was sort of dreading it, and Roxas was sleepy. They walked in the building and headed for the roof. The roof of the school was like the quad of the school, there were trees and benches, water fountains and vending machines. Sora, Kairi, and Roxas walked to the center table, which was dubbed theirs. Sora sat excitedly waiting for the first bell to ring, Kairi walked over to a vending machine and bought water, and Roxas put his head down and fell asleep.

"So what do you think school will be like this year?" asked Sora as he looked at the table, and traced his fingers on all the little grooves and indents they had added since the first time they sat on this table.

"Same as the other two last years of high school… boring, and full of drama." Kairi answered as she drank some of her water.

Roxas was sleeping peacefully now, and his dream world had recovered from the hell fire. He was on a boat in the middle of a chocolate river, with a marshmallow bunny and they were about to go over a peanut butter waterfall, then his world exploded into hell fire once more as the first bell rang. He woke up startled and shaking, Sora and Kairi laughed at him, and all he did was pick up his belonging and walked to the door that lead back into the building. Sora and Kairi followed after him, still talking about meaningless drabble. They looked at their schedules and walked in three different directions, Sora heading to the east wing which was mostly English, Kairi was headed to the southern wing which was history, and Roxas headed to the western wing which was science and math.

Sora walked into his English 2 class and sat down in the front row. He was exited to see his teacher. He sat there anxiously awaiting her; he looked at the door every ten seconds he did this for ten minutes. Finally an old lady came in she walked to the dry erase board she picked up a black marker and started writing her name on the board. Sora waited for her to finish so he could reed it, her name was Ms. Williams.

"Hello students, I am Ms. Williams." She stated as she underlined her name before turning around. "Ok since this is our first day here, we will be learning a little about each other."

She started handing out paper and instructed the students to write something about them selves on it. Sora wrote that he liked to draw and drew a little doodle of himself with a pin and made it look as if the doodle wrote the words. The teacher then walked around the class with a hat and told the students to drop the pieces into it. She walked to the front of the class and placed the hat on her desk.

"Ok I will be pulling one piece of paper at a time, and as I reed what's on the paper you must guess who it is." She said as she stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out her first note. "I like to burn thing?" she said quizzically.

Everyone yelled out Axel. He was known throughout the school as the pyro. He always had a lighter in his pocket, and everyone knew it. He made a deal with the principle that he would be aloud to have his lighter on campus, if his grades were good enough he was just above the line of passing.

"Ok… that was easy." Ms. Williams chuckled as she pulled out her second note. "I like to draw." She read it and looked at the little doodle of Sora and then looked up at him. He blushed.

Some kid looked around and started naming names of friends and pointing at people who were writing on paper. Then Axel stood up and pointed straight to Sora.

"It's Sora over there look at him…looook at hiiim." He said in a demanding yet sarcastic voice.

Everyone looked at Sora, as Axel commanded, and he started to blush a dark red. "yea… it's me." He stated as he looked down so no one could see his blush taking over his face.

This went on for half the class period. Some people were easy to guess some were hard, and some were just out of the ordinary. As the teacher was about to put away the hat someone knocked on the door. She walked over to open it, and it was the principle being fallowed by a student, he was tall with long silver hair, and green eyes. _He's beautiful_ Sora thought.

"Ok… well we seem to have one more student." Stated the teacher. She looked around the room looking for an empty seat, but the only empty seat was next to Sora. "Ok you can sit there, next to Sora, but before you do can you tell us a little about yourself."

"Well my name is Riku." Stated the boy. "I came from Japan, and as for hobbies, I have none, as for thing I like… I like listening to music, and that's it." With those last words he sat down next to Sora.

Sora turned to look at his new crush. Riku then looked at him with a look that said _what are you looking at?_ Sora quickly looked down at his desk and started blushing again. "He looks like one of heavens lost angels." Said Sora under his breath as he slowly looked back up at Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always All Ways: ****Fall's rhapsody****Chapter 2) New Sound****-----------------------**

It was the end of third period and Sora was heading for his music class. He ran into Kairi who was heading for the digital animation class.

"So what exactly is digital animation?" asked Sora as they walked together.

"I don't know yet… I'm guessing making cartoons and stuff on the computer." Kairi said as she turned a corner and headed for her class.

Sora walked the rest of the way to his class room. When he entered it was more like a concert hall then a class room. He looked around and saw other students doing the same. _This__ place is huge…_ thought Sora as he looked all around him. He saw a young looking man walk in from the opposite side of where they entered. He was wearing a black coat with neon blue butterflies, black pants with a blue streak going up the left leg, and he had a case on his back… it looked like a guitar case, he had blond hair in two layers. His bottom later was straight down but his top layer was up as a make shift mowhauk.

"Welcome students. My name is Demyx." Said the man. "I'm your teacher… I would tell you my last name, but I don't like it." He said as he chuckled. "This is music class… obviously, I have every instrument from a flute to a piano, to a sitar… but I only have one sitar, and that's mine."

"Do you have…um… violins?" asked Sora quite nervous.

Demyx looked at him, and then smiled. "Well no duh. I did say everything, but I only have one…so who wants it?"

No one said anything. Sora who was looking around the room at all the students finally raised his hand. "I would like it… please."

"Ok I'll be right back." Demyx then climbed over the stage, and disappeared behind a big curtain.

While he was gone, everyone started talking. Except for Sora who was just standing there all alone, and feeling sad. He moved to a chair away from the happy people, he only had two friends; Roxas, and Kairi. He wanted more, but no one really wanted to be his friends. He was weird, and odd, loud, and obnoxious. That's what every one thought, everyone except Kairi, and Roxas.

Demyx came back with a dusty, small case. "Here it is," he stated as he handed over the violin to Sora. "It's my only one, and you are the first one in a long time to use it."

Sora opened the case and looked at the beautiful instrument; it looked like it was never touched. Sora then took it out from its case and started to play. The music that was emitting from it was angelic. Everyone fell silent as Sora continued playing, no one made a sound, no one dear breath to load, they just watched Sora as he played. No one noticed but as Sora was playing Riku came into the class room. He stopped as he herd the music coming from Sora, he turned around to see him sitting as his playing slowed down and saddened. Sora had stopped playing, he opened is eyes and blushed a very dark red.

"Wow kid!" said Demyx with excitement. "You played perfectly, why did u take music class? You should be the music teacher."

"Well I only know how to play the violin." Sora said as he looked down.

Everyone continued talking. Sora could hear some people calling him a show off, while he heard some people praising him. He was more hurt then glad, the people that called him a show off glared at him with evil eyes. He looked down and once again was forgotten, except by one soul. Riku walked over to where Sora was and sat down next to him. Sora heard him sit, and looked a little to the left, and saw his black jeans.

"So you know how to play the violin?" asked Riku as he looked down at Sora.

"y-y-yes." He answered hiding his shyness.

"Why are you shy?" asked Riku as he moved Sora's hair out of the way to get a better look at him. "I thought you played beautifully."

With these words spoken Sora blushed even more. "Thank…you." Sora had never now praise like this one. Usually people praised him without really telling him, and then it would only be something like 'he's good' or 'that was nice'.

"Well I have a proposition for you." Riku said as he looked up at Demyx, who was now handing out instruments. "Me and my band need a new sound, something never heard in a rock band before. I think you are that something Sora." Sora's blush was now taking complete control of his face. "Would you mind coming over to my house after school? I'm going to need you to record a demo for my band mates to here.

"S-s-sure…no problem." Sora continued looking down. "Um… I'm just going to have to call my mom and tell her I'm going to be late for dinner.

"Actually tell her you are going to sleep over."

Sora eye's widened as he heard this. "o-ok." Sora was sitting still, but in his head he was jumping flipping, and dancing all over the place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always All Ways: ****Fall's rhapsody****Chapter 3) ****Friends?****-----------------------**

Sora waited outside of the school with Riku. Sora called his mom and told her what he would be doing; she said it was ok because she had to work late anyways. Riku wanted to talk to Sora but nothing came to his mind. He just stood there, on the curb waiting for his dad to come and pick them up. As Sora waited it hit him… he had no cloths, no tooth brush, nothing that he needed.

"Um…Riku…I need to make a… um… stop at my house." Said Sora, afraid Riku would be mad.

"Ok, I was going to ask if you wanted to stop by there to pick up anything you needed anyways." Riku said as he waved to his dad who had just turned the corner.

Sora let go of his held breath as he heard Riku speak those words. When his dad stopped in front of them Sora opened the door nervously. He was scared the man in the front was mean or wouldn't like him.

"Hello, my name is Sephiroth." Said the man in the front seat.

He didn't look to threatening to Sora so he calmed down a bit. "Hi my name is Sora."

"Well hello Sora, Riku tells me you play a pretty good violin."

Sora started to blush, as once again someone praised him with a sincere heart. "Dad, look your embarrassing him." Said Riku as he closed the car door.

"Oh… sorry Sora." Said the man with a light hearted smile as he started to drive.

"That's ok… thank you."

---

As they were driving, Riku and his dad were talking about how his new school was and about how many friends he made. Sora just looked out the window and saw a clear sky, and frowned.

"Um Sora where is your house?" asked Riku knocking Sora out of his daze.

"Turn the corner right here, and then make a left. It's the first house on the right." Said Sora preparing to jump out and run inside to get everything as quick a possible.

Sephiroth followed the instructions given by the child. Sora saw his house, and put his hand on the car door handle waiting for it to stop. When the car stopped Sora opened the door and walked as fast as he could to the front door. It was locked. He walked back to the car to get his key from his backpack, he opened the door and looked through his back pack for the small key. He found it and walked back to the door. He unlocked the door but something else opened it, it was Riku.

"Nice place you have here." Said Riku as he was eyeing everything he could.

"Thanks."

Sora ran to the top of the stairs where his room was located and started getting everything he needed. As he was up there, Riku was down stairs looking at pictures and trophies, and some art that looked to be made from a child in kindergarten. Riku looked all around he could, without violating any privacy. Then something caught his eye, an urn. As Riku walked over to it, he saw that it was delicately crafted; it was marble, with gold lines, flowers, and what looked like vines. Riku rubbed his hand on it admiring its beauty.

"That's my dad." Riku heard this and got startled.

"Um Sora I'm sorry I didn't know." Riku put his hands in his pockets and looked at Sora.

"That's ok." Said Sora as he walked down the stairs. "He died when I was ten. It was summer, and early in the morning, and he was going to go get some milk for breakfast. He never came back." Sora said these word without a changing expression. "A couple of hours later we got a call from a hospital. My mom and I rushed over there as quickly as possible, but by the time we got there… he was gone." Riku looked at Sora with saddened eye's. "Ok well let's go." Sora's expression changed back to his usually happy, energetic, shy self.

---

As they arrived at their destination, Riku couldn't help but continue thinking about how Sora had told that story without any emotion, and then reverted back to the energetic shy child he was. The car had stopped and Riku left his thoughts for another time.

"We are here." Said Riku as he opened the door for Sora.

Sora stepped out of the car and was amazed by how big his house was. He followed Riku to the door and opened it. As Sora walked in he was even more amazed at how big the house really was. They stepped into the foyer, everything was marble and shiny, there were some pictures hanging from the wall, the stair were located at the center, there were five door on the ground floor, two on the right, two on the left, and one big door behind the stairs.

"Come on, my room's over here." Said Riku directing Sora through the house. "Sorry for the mess, we have yet to unpack everything, we barely moved in last week."

Sora fallowed Riku up the stairs and around a corner. Riku opened a door and walked in, Sora fallowed. When he walked in he was more shocked then amazed. This room was nothing like the rooms outside. It was messy, with boxed cluttered everywhere, posters where up on the wall in a make shift fashion, and the only clean things were his computer area and his television.

"Sorry about the mess in here." He said chuckling to himself.

"Um… you don't need to apologize." Said Sora as he continued looking around.

"Ok well before we start recording your demo, we are going to eat diner." Said Riku as he threw his backpack on the bed.

"Ok…" Sora just walked over to the bed and put his backpack on the floor.

"Did you bring any swimming trunks?" asked Riku as he looked through a box.

"Um… no why?"

"Why else would you need swimming trunks?" asked Riku with a smile.

"To swim." And as soon as he answered something landed on his face.

It was one of Riku's trunks. "You can use those." Said Riku as he started taking of his pants and shirt.

Sora was blushing uncontrollably, but could not look away. He saw everything except his area; those were covered up by briefs. He saw the perfectly toned abs, his chest, his thighs, everything.

Sora was practically drooling when he realized he was looking at him. "Oh…um…w-where is your restroom?" asked Sora hiding his blush, which was not seen.

"Oh, that door right there." Pointed Riku.

"Thanks." Said Sora as he walked over to the door and walked in the restroom.

He leaned against the door and slid down slowly till he hit the floor. He was smiling, he's known Riku one day, and he was already sleeping over his house and looking at him half naked, and they were about to go swimming. Sora could not be any happier, but something was nagging at him, _why is he treating me so nicely?_ He started changing into the trunks, they were also black, but with yellow stars. He walked out of the restroom and saw no one was in the room. He didn't want to invade privacy, so he walked to his backpack and took out the violin that Demyx let him barrow. He started to play as he waited for Riku.

---

As soon as Sora walked in the restroom Riku ran out the room and o the kitchen. He learned in the three classes, which he had with Sora, that he liked cookies, especially chocolate chip cookies. He ran down stairs to the kitchen and looked if he had any. Luckily he had one packet left.

"So Riku, I see you are going swimming." He was startled by his dad who was coming down the stairs.

"Yea." He said as he was opening the fridge for some milk.

"You are going to have to wait 15 minutes after you eat those, you are aware, right?" said Sephiroth as he spotted the cookies.

"Yea I am aware, that's one of the reasons I will be eating them with him, so I can get to know him better." He said with a blush that he concealed with the refrigerator door.

"Hmmm… it seems my son has a crush, am I right?" asked Sephiroth with a sly smile.

Riku smiled and blushed some more. "I have to go back up there."

Riku ran off to his room waving to his father. "Hmm, you do have a crush on him, don't you son…" he pondered some more as he went to sit on a chair in the kitchen. "…I wonder when you are going to tell him, you are extremely shy, but for some reason now you are more…confident."

Riku walked up the stairs and suddenly stopped. He heard something coming from his room; he put his ear to the door and listened. It was Sora, he was playing the violin. Riku could here something different then what he heard in music class, it sounded more happy, more upbeat. He listened some more and he heard it turn into something unexpected, it sounded like a person playing a guitar but it was being played to fast, faster then anyone could play. It then turned back to the happy violin. Sora had stopped playing and Riku could hear him putting away the violin. He walked in the room with the cookies and milk.

"I thought we might eat something before we go swimming." Said Riku as he walked to the bed and put the cookies and milk on the bed. "Oh… I forgot the cups." He ran out the room again, but came back quicker then when he first left.

He gave one cup to Sora and put the other on the floor; he powered milk in both cups and then opened the cookies. Sora's mouth started to water as he saw them. Riku got three and put the rest next to Sora.

"Today in sixth period you said you liked cookies, so you can have the rest." Sora looked at Riku with big eyes and a bigger smile.

He started eating the cookies with great vigor; he then saw he had eaten almost all of them. There were only five left so he decided to give those to Riku. "You can have these… I am already full."

Riku just smiled at him and ate the five cookies. When he was done he walked to the door and signaled for Sora to follow, he didn't like talking with a full mouth. Sora followed him as he walked out the room, down the stairs and through the big door behind them. It led outside to the backyard.

Sora could not believe his eyes. There was a giant pool, which went from three feet all the way to twelve feet. "WOW THIS IS A BIG POOL!"

Riku looked at Sora and smiled. "Yea I guess, but I have yet to swim in it, and we have to wait fifteen minutes before we get in."

Sora looked at the water with a disappointed, confused look then remembered the cookies. "Ok… well what you want to do as we wait?" asked Sora as he sat down on the edge and put his feet in the water.

"Well… I thought we could talk and get to know each other better." Said Riku sitting down next to Sora.

"Ok well what do you want to know about?"

"Well if you have any friends?"

Sora got sad and happy at the same time. "I only have two friends… but that's enough for me."

"Really what are their names?"

"Roxas and Kairi, Roxas I met five years ago, and Kairi I've know all my life."

"Is that girl Kairi your girlfriend?" asked Riku with a blush, no one could see because his hair was covering his face.

Sora was going to tell him he was gay, but then everybody else he told went psycho and beat him up, or didn't talk to him anymore. "Um… no, I actually like this other girl."

Riku's expression got sad and quickly changed back. "Awesome." He said with a fake smile. "I really don't like anyone right now."

"So Riku, why did you move?"

"Because my mom always wanted to move to America."

Awesome…where is your mom?"

"At work, she won't be out till tomorrow morning."

---

They talked about many things, what they liked, what they disliked, shows, how Riku got in the band, and where Sora learned how to play the violin. They talked for hours, forgetting about the pool. It was already dinner time when they realized they forgot to swim.

"Riku…Sora, time for dinner!" Sephiroth called out.

When Riku and Sora walked in, they saw Sephiroth had his hair up in a ponytail, except for his bangs, and he was wearing a pink apron with little hearts. "I didn't know if you were a vegetarian or a meat eater, so I made two types of food, stir-fry with tofu and vegetarian meats, and beef curry. Pick your choice." Sephiroth said with a smile.

"I'm a vegetarian." Said Sora felling guilty for not mentioning that, but then again no one asked.

"Wow… just like Riku." Sephiroth looked at his son with a devilish smile as he served Sora.

Dinner was quiet… to quiet for Sephiroth's comforts. "Ok so Sora dose your dad do anything special?" asked Sephitoth as he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist.

Riku looked up at his dad with shocked eye's, and a bit of food falling out of his mouth. Sora put his fork down and shot him a big smile. "He's a black belt in karate."

Riku looked at Sora and then remembered a picture he saw in the living room… a man with a karate outfit and a black belt. "Really… wow… did he teach you anything?" Sephiroth asked with amusement.

"Yea, I'm one stripe away from black belt." Sora said as he put some stir-fry in his mouth.

The conversation took off from there, Sephiroth and Sora talked non stop, as Riku sat back and looked at Sora. He was remembering every picture he saw at Sora's house as he told Sephiroth about them; there was a fishing trip where they caught a big catfish, a Halloween where Sora was his dad and his dad was Sora, a pie eating contest that his dad had won, and many more.

---

They finished dinner and made their way up to Riku's room. Sora wanted to help Sephiroth clean up but he said he could handle it. When they got up there, Riku turned on his computer and looked through one of the boxes labeled 'music stuff'. He found a cord and connected it to his computer. He opened up a recording program.

"Ok Sora, get the violin." Riku was setting things up on the computer.

Sora walked to the violin case and took the violin from it. He walked over to Riku wondering what he was going to do, or how he was going to record. "Here it is."

Riku took the violin from him and found a little port on it… he put on end of the cord in that, and the other in one of the USB ports on his computer. He clicked on record and told Sora to play. Sora played the same song he was playing when he was waiting for Riku to come back earlier that day. Riku was amazed at how well he had learned how to play in just six months. He continued playing everything, and then Riku heard it. It was no guitar; obviously, it was Sora playing on a lower key. Riku was amazed that he could turn a simple peaceful sound into something like that.

Sora finally stopped playing and looked at Riku scared, thinking he had done something wrong. "Um… I could do it again if you didn't like it." Sora said as he bowed in apology.

"Are you kidding!? That was amazing." Riku forgot he still needed to stop recording. "OH CRAP!"

Sora laughed at him as he scrabbled to stop the recording process, and edit out that giant chunk of silence. It was dark outside and about time for them to sleep.

Riku e-mailed the file to one of his friends in Japan. "There, now all we do is wait." Said Riku as he turned of his computer. "It's barely becoming morning over there so we won't get a response till later on tomorrow or so."

Sora walked over to the bed and put away the violin. Riku got up from the computer area and walked into the restroom. Sora just looked around and wondered where he was going to be sleeping then he heard water falling from a shower head. He was imagining Riku naked… he didn't have to imagine much since he already saw him half naked; all he had to imagine was how big his private was. Sora started to blush just thinking about it. He sat there for five minutes thinking and then the water stopped. He sat there waiting for him to come out of the restroom in his pajamas, but when he came out he was wearing only his briefs. Sora quickly blushed and looked away.

"You can take a shower if you want." Riku told Sora as he walked over to the bed.

"Um thanks." Sora looked through his back pack, still hiding his face, for his boxers a shirt and his sleeping shorts.

He walked into the restroom, closed the door, and smiled a big huge smile never seen before on his face. He got naked and turned on the water, he could smell something in the restroom… it was vanilla. He got in the shower and started taking a quick shower himself, except his was ten minutes long. Sora then put on his sleeping cloths, which was his black shirt with a cloud on it, and his sleeping shorts which also had clouds on them. He walked out of the restroom expecting Riku to have put on pajamas, but he was still in his briefs.

"Um…w-where am I going to sleep?" asked Sora noticing that there was no futon, or other blanket anywhere to be seen.

"On the bed with me silly." Said Riku as he made space for the boy.

Sora was shocked, and then turned sad. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. "You've only known me one day."

Riku looked at the boy and then smiled. "Because, we are friends."

Sora looked up at him with big, hope filled eyes. "What?"

"Yea we are friends, I know I barely met you today, but in one day I discovered so much about you and you discovered so much about me… that makes us friends." Riku said as he sat up on the bed and smiled at Sora.

Sora looked down, but not because he was sad…but because he was happy, he hadn't had a new friend in over five years. "I guess we are."

Sora walked over to the bed and laid down. "Oh… I forgot about the blanket." Riku then got up and went to a box in the middle of the room. He opened it up and took out a big blanket with the sky and the ground. "Sora, do you know what your name means in Japanese?" asked Riku as he walked back to the bed.

"No… what?"

"It means sky…" Riku then got back on the bed, and covered Sora and himself with the blanket.

Sora just looked at Riku as he covered him, _sky… maybe that's why my dad named me that. _He looked once more at Riku then fell asleep.

----  
_Thank you people for all your nice  
reviews... this is my second fanfic  
My first one was Until we wake...  
I did that one a year ago  
anyways thanks for all ur awsome reviews  
I made this chapter extra long for the last one being so short... well enjoy and R+R_


	4. Chapter 4

**Always All Ways: ****Fall's rhapsody****Chapter 4) ****Hold me****-----------------------**

Sora woke up, looked around, and was going to get up when he felt a hand on his stomach. It was Riku's, he was still asleep. Thinking this would be the only chance to get this close to him he decided to stay there a little bit longer. He was going to thread his fingers with Riku's but then felt some movement. He pretended to sleep to see if Riku was getting up or just moving around.

"God damn it." Said Riku as he sat up. "It's too early to be waking up… hmmm looks like he's still asleep."

Riku got up off the bed to get ready for school, something Sora forgot about. As Riku was walking into the restroom Sora opened one eye to get a look at Riku's backside. _Jesus, he's got a cute butt. _He thought. When Riku went into the restroom he got off the bed to call Roxas and tell him where he was. He looked through his backpack, got his phone, looked at the date, and panicked.

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!" he was so excited yesterday about sleep over at Riku's house he forgot to pack school clothes.

Riku exited the restroom changed, and looking sexier then yesterday. When he closed the door he saw Sora on the floor sad, and distressed. "Oh Sora, you're awake… what's wrong?" he asked walking over to the boy.

"I forgot to bring school clothes."

"Oh… don't worry about that, you can borrow some of mine." Riku then walked to his closet to find something small enough to fit his small friend.

"Thank you Riku." Said Sora as he hugged him from behind. "How can I ever re-pay you?"

"I know one way." He whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." He protested. "Now go take a shower, I'll find something for you to wear in the meantime."

"Ok" said Sora as he finally let go of Riku, and walked into the restroom. When he closed the door he blushed crimson after realizing where and how long he had hugged Riku.

---

Riku found something for Sora to wear, but he thought he wouldn't like it, so he looked for something else just in case. As he was searching, he heard the shower stop and realized there were no clothes in the restroom. He began to have devious thoughts about Sora, until a knocking on the restroom door stopped his imagination from getting any more perverse.

"Um, Riku did you find anything?" asked Sora from the other side of the door.

"Yea, open the door so I can give them to you."

"Um… o-ok." Sora slowly opened the door, as he hid behind it.

Riku walked over to him and handed off his clothes to the shivering innocents. He saw the mirror that was opposite the door, on the other wall. _Cute butt_. He thought as he closed the door.

---

Roxas was getting ready for school when he realized something; Sora hadn't come to wake him. He was wondering where Sora was, considering he didn't see him after school yesterday. He finished getting ready and then got a phone call. It was Kairi.

Hey Kairi, what's up?" asked Roxas not bothering to say hello, or good morning.

"Hey…um, do you know where Sora's at?"

"No, I thought you knew."

"Nope, I'm going to stop by his house before I get to school, maybe he overslept or is sick."

"Ok, but Sora never over sleeps."

"Yes I know… well see you at school."

Roxas hung up the phone, now more worried about his little crush. He finished getting ready and walked out the door as he headed for the school. He was closest to the school, that's why he always overslept, and that's why he didn't ask Kairi if he could go with her to Sora's house. He walked in to the school and headed for the rooftop. He got there and saw no one was sitting at the table, so he just plopped down and waited.

He was getting bored of waiting so he got out his sketch book and began to draw, considering he didn't finish his art homework. He was drawing for a good ten minutes when someone moved his elbow and helped him create a think, unwanted line across his paper. He turned around to attack the person who did that, but stopped when he saw it was Sora.

"Look what you did!" He said as he smiled angrily and held up the page at Sora.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Apologized Sora as he saw the giant line. "I didn't mean to do that, I thought you were just making your circle papers."

"Nope… but no mater, I'll just erase it." Roxas stated as his anger flew away faster then a jet.

Sora sat down next to Roxas looking around. "Hey, where is Kairi?"

"She went to your house to see if you were ok. Where were you yesterday?"

"I slept over at a new friend's house." Said Sora with a smile.

Roxas looked up at him and smiled big. "A new friend? What's his name? where dose he live? How dose he look? Is he a he or a she?" Roxas was so happy for Sora.

"His name is Riku, I don't know where he lives I wasn't paying attention at the streets, you'll find out, and he is a he."

Roxas was so excited; he couldn't believe that Sora finally got a new friend. They started talking, as they wait for Kairi to come, about what Sora did at Riku's house. Sora talked about everything; the pool, the house, Riku's room, the vanilla scented bathroom, the kitchen, everything. When Sora was done talking about what happened when he woke up Kairi scared Roxas.

"Hi guys." She said as she sat in front of Sora and Roxas.

"What the hell Kairi!?" Roxas hated being sneaked up on, except by Sora.

"So Sora, where were you yesterday?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well you already know, you went to my house."

"How do you know?" asked Kairi loosing her smile.

"Roxas told me."

"Damn you Roxas." She said as she shot Roxas a sarcastic evil eye.

---

Riku watched Sora dart into the school. "Well Riku," said Sephiroth. "By the looks of it, you are in love with him."

"Yea… I am… but he likes some girl." He looked down.

"Well you never know, he probably said that to protect himself, I mean he only met you yesterday."

"I know… I hope you're right."

"Ok well see you at home; I'm working late tonight so you are walking."

"Alright, bring some dinner, anything will do."

"Ok, bye Riku." Sephiroth drove off, leaving his son to walk into school.

Riku walked in went to his locker and put away his things. He was going to head to the roof top, like Sora told him to do on their way to school, but he didn't know how to get there. He walked around the school, up some stairs, but still no luck. Then he saw it, a door that had rooftop painted on it. He started walking to it, but suddenly the bell rang. He saw people walking through the door, and finally spotted brow, spiky hair.

"SORA!" He yelled to get his attention

"RIKU!" He waved as he said something to Roxas and Kairi

As he saw Sora whisper something into Kairi's ear, and they both started giggling, he thought _that must be the girl he likes_. "Hey Sora… sorry I didn't come up, it took me forever to find the door, and when I did the bell rang."

"That's ok." Said the boy as he blushed. "You didn't miss anything… Oh sorry I almost forgot; these are my friends; Kairi, and Roxas."

"Hi." Said Kairi and Roxas in unison.

"Hello, um I'm Riku." He said as he tried to hide his glare that was directed at Kairi.

"Ok well I'm going to get to class, see you after school." said Roxas as he kissed Sora on the cheek and ran off to his class.

Sora started blushing, and Riku started to dislike Roxas, even though he barely met him. "Another embarrassing moment brought to you by Roxas" said Kairi as she chuckled. "That's something you have to get used to if you want t hang out with our little sky here, Roxas has the tendency of kissing him, glomping him, carrying him, anything to get this guy to blush. Well I have to go." She walked away to her class.

"Well I guess we better head over to our class." Said Sora as he started walking.

"Is that true what um… Kairi said about Roxas?" Riku asked following behind Sora and daring not to look at him.

"Yea, he started doing that a week after I met him." He said as he smiled at the memories. "It was the only way to get any real emotion out of me back then. It made me mad at first, but then it just started to make me laugh, and blush, and every other feeling except sadness."

Riku finally looked down at Sora and smiled a long with him. _I hope __**I**__ can make him feel everything __except__ sadness_thought Riku.

---

Music class was easy for Sora and Riku; they knew how to play their instruments, so they didn't need any lessons. They just played what they were feeling and what they wanted to play. Demyx had them play in front of the class before the bell rang, Sora on the violin, and Riku on the guitar. Their Music was amazing together, it was perfect harmony.

After music class was Lunch, Sora walked to the cafeteria to get his lunch and go meet Roxas and Kairi. Riku followed Sora so he could see what the rooftop looked like and to get to know him a little bit better. "Um… aren't you going to hang out with your friends?" asked Sora as he paid for his lunch.

"Yea… I'm going to hang out with you." Riku paid for is and followed Sora some more.

"Well I guess that's true." Said Sora as he giggled at himself.

They walked up some stairs, turned a corner and through the door to the rooftop. Riku looked amazed at how green it was, there were trees and flowers and everything that would normally be found on a rooftop. "amazing." He whispered.

Sora walked to the center table where Kairi and Roxas were. "So do you think Mansex will bust us today?" asked Kairi as she read a book titled Martyn Pig.

"I doubt it, I got excuse notes from the Ninja Lady." Answered Roxas as he flashed the passes at the people and shoved a huge amount of spaghetti into his mouth.

Riku looked at Sora, perplexed at who was the ninja lady, and who was Mansex. "who's the ninja lady and who is Mansex?"

"Oh." Kairi put down her book to explain to Riku who these people were. "Mansex is the school vice principle. His real name is Xemnas, but if you scramble the letters it comes out to be Mansex, and Ninja Lady is the school principle. Her name is Yuffie, but she like's ninja crap so we call her Ninja Lady." Kairi began reading her book again.

Sora finished eating his lunch, a salad with a cheese pizza, and got cookies from a vending machine that was located on the roof. Riku smiled as he saw Sora eat the cookies. Roxas wanted one but Sora almost bit his hand as a warning. Kairi laughed and snuck one away from him and tossed it at Roxas.

"You want one?" Sora asked Riku.

Kari and Roxas looked up shocked. "Did he just offer one to him?" Roxas asked Kairi

"No, I'm fine." Riku said with a smile.

"Do any of you guys want one?"

Kairi and Roxas looked at each other and then took a cookie in amazement. Sora never offered a cookie to anyone. In all the years Kairi has known him, he only asked once and that was when they were kids.

---

The last class of the day, science, was a favorite for Riku, but Sora hated it. Being the second day of the school year, they had to pair up and form lab partners, they could not choose though; the teacher was choosing the partners. A couple of names were called before Sora herd his name. He was hoping he would hear Riku's name, but instead he heard someone else's name…Namine. A couple of other names were called and then Riku was paired with some kid named Pence. After they had their partners all the students sat down on lab stations. The teacher then started talking about science class and how much fun they were going to have. The teacher was a tall man with long blond hair. His name was Vexon, a new teacher.

---

School was over and Sora was waiting for Roxas and Kairi so they could walk home together. Riku was waiting with Sora as to keep him company.

"So how long have you known Kairi?"

"Since I was a child."

"Really?"

"Yea, she was the first friend I ever made."

"And Roxas?"

"I met him a couple month after my dad died."

"How did you meet him?" asked Riku remembering the story of Sora's father.

"Well it was raining and I was at the park that day. My mom tried to get me to smile or something, but couldn't. Then Roxas came up to me and just started asking me all these questions. I wanted him to go away so I answered them as quickly as possible, but he still asked more. Then he grabbed my hand dragged me to a swing and started pushing me on it. From that day on we'd been friends."

"Awesome."

Sora finally saw Roxas and Kairi coming out of the school. "Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Sora as he walked over to his friends.

Riku didn't say anything, all he did was smile, wave, and walk home.

---

Roxas, Kairi, and Sora were so hungry by the time they got to Roxas' house. They walked in and immediately went to the kitchen. Sora started making a salad for himself, Kairi was getting some cereal, and Roxas was eating left over casserole from two nights ago.

When they were done eating, Kairi left the house and head to her home, Sora stayed to sleep at Roxas' home, as always. Sora called his mom tolled her where he was and she let him sleep over someone else's house again, because she was working late again. Sora and Roxas walked into Roxas' bedroom and turned on the TV.

"Ok so Sora, what kind of movie do you want to watch, scary or funny?" Asked Roxas as he looked over some movie covers.

"Something scary." Answered Sora as he lay on Roxas' bed.

Roxas put on the requested genre of movie. He walked over and turned off the lights then lay down next to Sora. The movie started with an eerie music and a dark corridor, the intro credits came up and the camera was panning and zooming within the corridor, then suddenly something big with red eye's and giant teeth looked to had eaten the camera, and then a neighborhood shown and some little kid's were playing in the street. The movie was almost over. And the scary part had Sora hanging on to Roxas for dear life.

The movie was over, it was 12:38 a.m. and Sora was so scared he didn't want to go to sleep. Roxas got up, with some protest from Sora, and got some blankets. Roxas lay back down on the bed, gave one blanket to Sora and covered himself with the other.

"Um…r-r-Roxas?"

"Yea?"

"Can we share a blanket?" asked Sora as he buried his face in the pillow that he laid on.

Roxas quickly threw off his blanket and covered himself with Sora's. Sora moved closer to Roxas for warmth, and safety. Roxas then put a hand around his friend to comfort him, and feel his warmth.


End file.
